Pesadillas Detrás De Sueños
by Dulcinea13
Summary: AU/John es feliz, tiene una bonita vida y grandes amigos, lo que no parece recordar es su pasado, los fragmentos de recuerdos que logran penetrar su bloqueo le causan un profundo miedo, una vivencia traumatica es lo que sin saberlo evita a toda costa, sabe que nada sera lo mismo si sabe lo que ha pasado, A si que, de algo esta seguro, no quiere recordar.


_-Imagino el corte en tu piel y como la sangre correrá, es mi mayor deseo, quiero oír tu voz gritar hasta que te quedes sin aliento mientras puedo poseer tu cuerpo, tu pequeño hijo será quien pueda ver esta hermosa escena._

_Puedes oír la respiración entrecortada de tu frágil madre, estas asustado y solo quieres que esto solo sea un sueño, despertar y correr a la habitación de tus padres para dormir con ellos, pero sabes que no es así, que todo es tan real._

_El tipo que sostiene a tu madre comienza a quitarle el vestido que tiene, todo frente a tus ojos, estas aterrado, antes de que te des cuenta el tiempo pasa volando, lo que le ha hecho es tan perturbador que no puedes creer lo que le ha hecho, tu madre te ha repetido una y otra vez que cierres los ojos pero no le has hecho caso y te has arrepentido, el tipo lame el cuerpo desnudo de tu madre, comienzas a sollozar._

_Entonces toma el cuchillo y lo pasa por la cintura de ella, grita de dolor y ves la sangre caer al suelo, aquel hombre tan despiadado que ha entrado a tu casa por la noche comienza a pasear la afilada arma por todo el cuerpo de tu madre, la pone enfrente de ti para que observes su mirada, aquello te rompe el corazón, tiene lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada vacía, sigue viva pero ya no tiene ganas de seguir, lo puedes ver._

_El hombre esta tan ocupado en su tarea de perturbarte que no oye las sirenas policiacas a lo lejos, los azules ojos de tu mamá no parecen reaccionar, no parecen darse cuenta de cuanto estás sufriendo, de lo mal que se encuentra su pequeño de 4 años._

_Sollozas a un más tratando de zafarte de la silla a la que te han atado, aquel espeluznante hombre alza el cuchillo y sabe que será tu fin, tu madre reacciona a último momento y coloca sus brazos atados frente a ti para protegerte, el cuchillo penetra su delicada piel y la sangre mancha tu cara y tu ropa, ella te dirige una mirada._

_-Te amo_

_Antes de reaccionar su cuerpo desnudo cae sin vida frente a ti, su largo pelo negro se mancha de sangre, no sabes que hacer aparte de llorar._

_Pronto muchos policías entran a tu casa y al no notar en primer momento tu presencia le disparan a aquel hombre, aquella sangre mancha el suelo mezclándose con la de tu madre, sientes repulsión por aquel hombre, debió haber sufrido más_

Abriste tus ojos bruscamente.

Durante un momento te sentiste mareado y perturbado, al otro instante ya te encontrabas bien.

Tu nombre es John Egbert, tienes 18 años y has tenido una pesadilla que ni siquiera recuerdas y dudas que quieras saber de qué se trataba, te incorporas de tu cama apartando las suaves sabanas y miras tu despertador, te has levantado temprano hoy.

Embozas una sonrisa y te levantas de tu cama perezosamente, un día perfecto para ir a tu universidad sin necesidad de que tu despertador te levante, te colocas rápidamente una camisa sencilla de color azul, unos pantalones negros y cómodos y tus zapatos negros, hoy solo quieres ir cómodo.

Te preparas el desayuno rápidamente y sales de tu departamento hacia tu universidad con tu mochila en un hombro, hoy te sientes perfectamente bien, como siempre.

-Hola Rose –Saludas a tu amiga sonriendo al llegar a tu universidad.

Ella te contesta con un leve cabeceo como saludo, parece estar concentrada en una importante tarea, su ceño esta fruncido levemente y tiene una mirada de desaprobación al mirar su libreta.

-Oye John- comenzó tu rubia amiga llamando tu atención.

Le sonreíste.

-¿Si, Rose?

Ella alzo su mirada, esperabas que te dijera algo raro, nunca se sabía con tu amiga.

-Si un mago fornica con otro ¿Crees que sería conveniente que…?

-No Rose, no digas cosas tan perturbadoras –le interrumpe una voz que ya conoces.- ¿No ves que corrompes la inocencia de John?

Le haces un infantil puchero a tu mejor amigo que parece estar mirándote con diversión a través de sus oscuras gafas, no lo puedes saber con seguridad pero sientes que es así.

Rose suspira.

-John no es tan inocente, al menos sabe de lo que hablo porque nos han dado clases de ello…

-Pero cuando está fuera de clases no parece saber nada-le interrumpe con un imperceptible tono de diversión.

Sientes como te comienzas a sonrojar, no tienes idea de lo que están hablando y por las miradas de tus amigos ellos también lo saben.

Rose suspira una vez más con exasperación, sabes que ella odia que le interrumpan.

-Puede que sea un poco inocentón, quizás sea culpa nuestra porque nunca nos hemos molestado en explicarle en que consiste el doble sentido o lo más haya de sus conocimientos de clase, normalmente una persona en promedio lo descubre por si sola gracias a sus experiencias, pero dado a que tal vez ha crecido en un ambiente conservador nunca ha sentido curiosidad por saber lo que significan todas esas cosas… uhm, quizás tengas razón, perdona John.

Te sientes confundido.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

Dave te sonríe levemente como si ya hubiera anticipado aquella reacción tuya.

-Nada, Mejor siéntate que la clase ya va empezar.

Te sientas y al poco se te olvida aquella extraña conversación, mientras estas tomando notas de tu clase de Historia se te viene a la mente lo que te decía tu padre _No trates de entenderlo o volverás a oír esas voces, solo olvida más allá de lo que te explican en clase_ Nunca has cuestionado sus palabras, pero no recuerdas porque solía decirte eso, también recuerdas que te prohibía usar cosas filosas hasta que cumpliste 15 años.

Dejas de prestar atención a clases y te pones a reflexionar, _una persona en promedio lo descubre por si sola gracias a sus experiencias _es lo que ha dicho Rose, después de tratar de adivinar a lo que se refería lo dejas y decides olvidarlo, no debe ser muy importante ¿Cierto?

Al final de las clases recoges tus cosas con calma pensando en que podrías hacer para comer ¿Sopa? ¿Ensalada tal vez?

-Hey John

Te sobresaltas y te volteas encontrando a tu rubio amigo con su mochila ya completa, le sonríes.

-¿Si?-Preguntas pensando en lo que te podría decir.

A través de sus gafas parece estar tomando valor de decirte algo, se sonroja imperceptiblemente, te preocupas un poco ¿A caso le ha subido la temperatura? Piensas en aconsejarle visitar al médico

-Me preguntaba si quieres… comer conmigo.

-¡Si, por supuesto!

Te sientes feliz ¡Ya no tendrás que preparar tu comida! Sin embargo te parece ver un poco de desilusión en tu rubio amigo, como si hubieras pasado algo por alto, decides no darle mucha importancia.

Platicas con el sobre cosas triviales mientras se dirigen a un pequeño restaurant, arrugas la nariz y te preguntas porque eligió aquel lugar para comer, normalmente ahí van las parejas melosas y las familias en festejos, pero no le preguntas, él sabe lo que hace.

Entras y él se disculpa para ir al baño mientras te sientas en una mesa para dos, mientras lo esperas observas a tu alrededor, te recuerda al restaurant cerca de tu primera casa, te vetaron la entrada, no recuerdas lo que hiciste pero lo importante es que parece ser la misma cadena de locales, a lo mejor se ha extendido por otros estados hasta llegar a donde te encuentras.

Tu amigo vuelve y ambos piden a una camarera cercana, se la pasan la tarde hablando, te encanta hablar con él, te escucha y siempre está contigo ¡Es un gran amigo!

Ya al anochecer lo vez nervioso ¿O será tu imaginación? No, estás seguro, mueve sus manos intranquilas y a pesar de parecer tan impasible puedes ver su nerviosismo.

-Yo…tengo algo que decirte- Dice él de un tirón.

Te preguntas que debe ser, a lo mejor te ha copiado en el examen de mate y no te ha dicho, te preocupas, si ha sido así estás decepcionado.

-Dime –lo alientas a seguir con una dulce sonrisa mientras comes tu postre de chocolate.

Lo vez tragar y armarse de valor.

-Yo, yo… te quiero-termina por susurrar.

Te sorprendes un poco, casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos.

-¡Yo también! –respondes con un toque de inocencia.

Tu amigo levanta la mirada con la sorpresa en su cara.

-¿En serio?

Comes el último bocado de tu postre y respondes.

-Si, después de todo… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Le muestras una gran sonrisa al pensar que ha dicho que te quiere como su mejor amigo, es algo muy bonito viniendo de el.

Durante el camino hacia tu departamento se muestra bastante distante, lo notas un poco decaído.

Te preguntas que le pudo haber afectado de esa forma ¿Acaso has hecho algo mal?

* * *

**Asdfghjklñ ¡Amo tanto hacer fics! Ojala no abandone esta historia :33 John tiene trastorno de personalidad en este fic amo tanto los personajes con pasados traumaticos xDD**


End file.
